I Got A Boy
by Lucifionne
Summary: Dalam waktu seminggu ke depan, Sakura berusaha mematahkan teori Naruto yg menyebutkan bahwa: dirinya tak akan memiliki kekasih dikarenakan sikapnya yang jauh dari kata manis untuk seorang gadis. Berhasilkah ia?/"Ada seorang lelaki yang mau menerima dirimu sebagai sosok 'Haruno Sakura' yang sesungguhnya. Orang itu—" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura, "—aku."/ For SasuSaku Fanday!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**. I do not take any profit from the real owner.

_(Cover by Annria2002)_

**Rate** : T  
**Genre** : Friendship & Romance—a lilbit Humor  
**Main Characters** : Sakura, Sasuke & Naruto.  
**Warning** : HighSchool — Alternative Universe, Typo.

Note: This fic is dedicated for **SasuSaku Fanday 2013! **(February 20th!) \(^_^)/

**Summary** : Sakura Haruno, satu-satunya gadis di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Dalam waktu seminggu ke depan ia berusaha mematahkan teori Naruto yg menyebutkan bahwa: _dirinya tak akan memiliki kekasih dikarenakan sikapnya yang jauh dari kata manis untuk seorang gadis._ Berhasilkah ia? / Bayangan lelaki itu tersenyum manis mulai muncul di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ...," bibir Sakura melengkung sempurna, "_I got a boy_!"

* * *

**I** Go**t** A **B**_o_**y**

_© Lucifionne, 2013._

**- Part I -**

* * *

KRIIINNNGGG!

Suara bel berdering panjang terdengar nyaring berbunyi memasuki tiap sudut dan sisi _Konoha High School_. Sontak para siswa-siswi berteriak gembira disertai rona bahagia di wajah mereka. Kenapa? Karena bunyi bel tadi menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran untuk hari ini—jam sekolah telah selesai. Ditambah lagi, besok adalah hari minggu. Hari yang sangat dinanti oleh para pelajar yang telah mengisi waktu enam hari penuh, dari senin hingga sabtu, dengan menimba ilmu di sekolah.

Di jalan menuju gerbang _Konoha High School_, tampak tiga sekawan yang berjalan beriringan menuju keluar area sekolah. Warna rambut mereka yang berbeda membuat kesan 'pelangi' seolah menaungi langkah ketiganya. Ada anak lelaki berambut kuning terang, lelaki yang satunya berambut biru kehitaman, lalu ada seorang gadis berambut merah jambu di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat dan akrab, meski yang paling banyak bicara itu Si Gadis Merah Jambu dan Si Lelaki Berambut Kuning, tapi Si Rambut Biru Gelap sesekali juga ikut tersenyum mendengar obrolan lucu dari dua sahabatnya.

"Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_, kaubilang mau mentraktirku ramen hari ini?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki berambut kuning tadi. Dia adalah anak lelaki yang paling tak bisa diam dan gemar melakukan hal konyol.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya!" bantah Haruno Sakura, satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka. Dahi lebarnya berkedut saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Sakura merupakan tipikal gadis ceria dengan sifat enerjiknya yang mampu membuat suasana jadi cerah. Tak heran jika dua sahabat lelakinya betah berada di dekatnya. Meski terkadang lebih merasa kesal saat gadis bawel satu ini mulai mengoceh hal-hal yang tak penting.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto. "Waktu itu kaubilang, kalau nilai fisikaku dapat sembilan puluh maka kau akan mentraktirku!" _Tap!_ Naruto menghadang langkah Sakura. "Aku berhasil melakukannya hari ini! Ayo cepat traktir aku ramen!" tagih Naruto.

"Jangan sekarang, _Baka_! Aku sedang tidak punya uang!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus—"

"Biar aku yang traktir."

Naruto dan Sakura terdiam sejenak. Keduanya lalu serentak menoleh ke arah makhluk paling pendiam di antara mereka bertiga. Lelaki itu bernama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang dikaruniai wajah tampan dan harta berlimpah—namun tak membuatnya lupa diri. Kadang Sasuke malah merasa 'ketampanan' yang dia miliki adalah halangan untuknya. Tentu saja jadi halangan, tak jarang saat ia sudah kepepet menuju toilet, ia malah dihadang oleh segerombolan siswi perempuan yang berusaha menggodanya. Hn. Menyusahkan memang punya wajah tampan.

"Kalian makan saja sepuasnya. Nanti aku yang bayar." Suaranya terdengar tenang. Seolah kalimat _'makan sepuasnya_' itu bukanlah masalah besar. Hn, apa dia lupa bahwa porsi makan Naruto dan Sakura itu tidak sedikit?

Tapi, berapa pun _ryo_ yang harus dibayarkan Sasuke demi berpuluh mangkuk ramen nanti, tak akan sebanding dengan kehadiran Naruto dan Sakura dihidupnya. Dua makhluk aneh yang sudah masuk ke kehidupannya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Dua manusia berisik yang telah mencurahkan sejuta warna ke dalam kanvas putih hidupnya.

"Kau serius, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura malah jadi bersemangat dengan acara makan ramen gratis yang ditawarkan Sasuke.

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Wajahnya kelihatan tampan seperti biasanya.

"Asyik!" Naruto berseru sambil melompat gembira. "Ramen gratis!"

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di kedai ramen langganan yang terletak tak jauh dari komplek perumahan Naruto. Sebenarnya kedai ini merupakan tempat makan langganan keluarga Uzumaki—yang sangat menggemari ramen. Awalnya Sasuke dan Sakura tak begitu menyukai ramen. Tapi sejak Naruto mengenalkan sajian mie berkuah itu pada mereka, alhasil keduanya jadi ikut-ikutan menjadikan ramen sebagai makanan wajib mereka. Selain rasanya yang lezat, harganya yang tak begitu mahal juga menjadi alasan utama.

Naruto telah menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramen, kali ini ia tengah menyantap mangkuk ketiganya. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura masih dengan mangkuk pertama.

"Naruto, makannya pelan-pelan saja. Tidak perlu ngebut seperti itu," saran Sakura. Cara makan Naruto yang begitu cepat seperti orang yang kelaparan malah membuat Sakura kehilangan napsu makannya. Tapi lelaki bermata biru safir itu tak perduli, malah mempercepat makannya dan mulai memesan mangkuk keempat. "_Baka_! Aku bilang makannya pelan-pelan!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_! Kau tenang saja," ucap Naruto sesaat setelah meminum air putih seperempat gelas. Ia lalu bersiap untuk menyantap ramen di mangkuk keempat yang sudah tersaji di mejanya. "Selamat makan!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Heh dasar! Kalau tersedak aku pasti akan tertawa!" Sakura kembali menyantap ramennya yang belum habis. Matanya lalu melirik lelaki yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Hei, Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura, lelaki yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "kenapa termenung?"

"Aku tidak termenung," jawabnya singkat. Tapi Sakura tak langsung percaya begitu saja jawaban dari bungsu Uchiha ini. Gadis musim semi itu masih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, alisnya bertaut, bibirnya mengerucut. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai merasa tak nyaman karena Sakura terlihat begitu mengintimidasinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ... tidak bawa uang?" wajah Sakura mulai terlihat menakutkan.

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Kaumakan saja sepuasnya, aku selalu bawa uang."

"Hmm, baiklah. Awas ya kalau sampai aku yang harus membayarkan ramen Naruto!" sudut mata Sakura melirik lelaki yang tengah lahap memakan ramen. Eh tunggu, sepertinya sudah masuk mangkuk kelima!

"Hn. Sana lanjut makan," perintah Sasuke.

Saat ketiganya sudah selesai makan, mereka tak langsung pulang begitu saja. Biasanya akan menikmati waktu bersantai bersama dulu di sini. Tepat di depan kedai ramen, ada sebuah taman bermain yang tidak terlalu luas, namun ramai dikunjungi oleh penduduk kota Konoha. Dari yang masih anak-anak sampai yang sudah tua. Ada juga beberapa pasangan muda-mudi yang berkencan di sana.

Iris Sakura menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk berdekatan di sebuah bangku taman. Kepala Si gadis tampak bersandar manja di dada kekasihnya. Senyum manis terukir sempurna di bibirnya. Sementara itu Si Lelaki mengusap pelan rambut kecoklatan panjang yang menghiasi kepala kekasihnya.

Mereka terlihat begitu damai.

Sakura sangat menikmati pemandangan itu, ia tenggelam dalam angannya dan mulai membayangkan andai saja gadis itu adalah dirinya. Pasti menyenangkan.  
Sakura merasa iri. Di usianya yang sudah tujuh belas, sekali pun ia belum pernah merasakan belaian sayang oleh seorang lelaki.

Ya, dia memang memiliki Sasuke dan Naruto, tak jarang mereka saling berpelukan jika mendapat kabar bahagia atau semacamnya. Tapi tetap saja 'sahabat' dan 'kekasih' itu berbeda, kan?

Dan menurut Sakura yang belum pernah memiliki kekasih, ia yakin rasanya pasti akan lebih nyaman jika selalu berduaan bersama kekasih dibanding bersama sahabat sendiri. Benarkah demikian?

"—_chan_! Hey, Sakura-_chan_! Kau sedang lihat apa?"

"E—eh apa?" Sakura segera memalingkan pandangannya. "Kaubilang apa barusan, Naruto?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi melamun, sih?" tanya Naruto curiga. "Apa yang sedang kaulihat?"

"A—aku tidak lihat apa-apa," jawab Sakura yang jadi mendadak gugup.

"Kau aneh," timpal Sasuke.

"Aneh apanya?" protes Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Ah aku tahu! Kau pasti sedang memerhatikan dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan di taman itu, kan?" tebak Naruto.

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah. "Eh! Aku tidak melakukannya!" bantah Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Lalu, kenapa wajahmu jadi semerah tomat begitu?"

"Hahahah! Kena kau, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto sambil menertawakan sahabat perempuannya. "Pasti kau juga mengkhayal, kan? Membayangkan seandainya saja yang duduk di posisi gadis itu adalah dirimu! Iya, kan? Aaah~ Manisnya," goda Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke juga berusaha menahan rasa geli di perutnya.

"Aku tidak sampai mengkhayal seperti itu, _Baka_!" Sakura mulai mengamuk. Dalam hatinya ia berusaha menahan malu. Kenapa tebakan Naruto bisa setepat itu sih?

"Hahaha, masih awal untuk bermimpi, Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula kau jangan mengkhayal setinggi itu!" ejek Naruto, "gadis aneh sepertimu ... mana ada lelaki yang tertarik!" tambahnya.

Sakura merasakan aura panas membakar sekujur tubuhnya. "Apa maksudmu, heh?" ia bahkan sampai bangkit dari kursinya.

"Maksudku ... ayolah, mana ada lelaki yang tertarik dengan gadis yang tingkah dan penampilannya seperti lelaki begini." Naruto menatap tubuh Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut sebahu, tubuh tak berlekuk seperti gadis pada umumnya, dada rata, gerak tubuh begitu tegas. Hmm...

"Beraninya kaumerendahkanku!" bentak Sakura. "Aku tahu aku memang tidak cantik seperti gadis lain! Aku tahu tubuhku jelek! Tapi aku ini gadis yang baik! Lelaki mana pun pasti akan mudah jatuh hati padaku!" Sakura kesusahan bernapas setelah menyelesaikan omelan singkatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kurang yakin, seringai tipis tampak di bibirnya. Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap. "Kaupercaya itu, _Teme_?" Naruto menyenggol pelan bahu Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu," Naruto berdiri; mendekati Sakura, "buktikan pada kami. Buktikan kalau kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih, wahai Sakura-_chan_ yang baik hati."

_Emerald_ Sakura menajam. Dengan detak jantung yang bergerak laju, ia pun menerima tantangan itu. "Baik! Kaulihat saja, minggu depan saat kita berdiri di sini, aku sudah menggandeng seorang kekasih!"

"Cuma seminggu? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sakura percaya diri. "Jika aku berhasil, kau harus mengakui bahwa aku ini gadis paling hebat yang kaukenal. Kau juga harus membayarkan kencanku nanti!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_, aku setuju." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Tapi jika kau yang kalah, kau harus mentraktirku ramen selama sebulan. _Deal_?"

Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dengan cepat, "_Deal_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari bermalas-malasan. Hari yang bisa diisi dengan kegiatan menghibur diri. Hari yang bisa digunakan untuk melepas penat setelah sibuk beraktifitas dari senin hingga sabtu. Hari dimana siapa pun bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat tercinta.

Begitulah yang dilakukan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Tiga serangkai itu kini tengah sibuk bermain _play station_ di ruang tengah keluarga Haruno. Mereka tengah serius memainkan _game_ balapan mobil. Bagi yang kalah teliganya akan dijepit oleh jepitan kain jemuran. Sore ini Naruto yang sedang kurang beruntung. Sudah ada empat buah jepitan yang melekat di daun telinganya. Sementara itu Sakura sudah dua, dan Sasuke belum ada sama sekali.

Naruto yang bosan menunggu gilirannya, mulai mencari bahan pembicaran. Saat itu ia langsung teringat akan peristiwa kemarin sore di kedai ramen. "Sakura-_chan_, kau masih ingat perjanjian kita kemarin, kan?"

"Iya, Naruto, tentu saja aku ingat," jawab Sakura sambil menatap lurus layar datar di depannya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari sabtu," ujar Naruto, "aku penasaran, akan seperti apa wajah lelaki yang mau jadi kekasihmu."

"Tidak perlu sampai hari sabtu, Naruto," ucap Sakura santai. Matanya masih serius menatap ke depan. "Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan seseorang."

Eh? Cepat sekali.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat senyum bangga di bibir Sakura. Terlalu memerhatikan wajah Sakura membuat Sasuke kehilangan fokusnya dan—

"AHA! Aku menang!" seru Sakura sambil tertawa. "Hahahaha! Akhirnya aku mengalahkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_!" dengan bersemangat, gadis bermata hijau laut ini pun menyematkan jepitan berwarna merah di telinga Sasuke. "Hahahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke Si Raja _Game_!"

Sasuke cuma bisa mendengus melihat tingkah Sakura yang sepertinya sangat bahagia setelah berhasil mengalahkannya sekali. Hn, Padahal baru sekali.

_I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan! —_suara dering ponsel terdengar berbunyi tak jauh dari mereka._  
_

Ketiganya segera menoleh ke sebuah ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil.

Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, Sakura pun meraih ponsel itu dan menerima panggilan yang masuk. "Halo?" sapa Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja dilembutkannya.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menatapnya bingung. Gadis aneh itu kenapa jadi makin aneh?

"Ya, tentu saja—apa?—tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu—oke, baiklah, sampai ketemu, Menma!"

Klik.

Sakura melipat ponsel flipnya. "_See? I got a boy_!"

Sasuke menatapnya datar. Sementara Naruto tampak sangat tak terima. "Hey hey! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADA SAUDARA KEMBARKU!"

"Aku hanya mengajaknya berkencan," jawab Sakura enteng. "Tapi bisa saja kami langsung jadian hari ini," timpalnya. "Kau tidak membuat peraturan yang melarangku untuk berkencan dengan adikmu, kan, Naruto?"

Naruto tak punya kalimat pembelaan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau ganti baju dulu. _Bye_!" Sakura segera berlari menuju lantai dua menaiki tangga kayu.

"Kurasa kau akan kalah," ucap Sasuke, mencoba memanaskan suasana.

"Ah tidak mungkin! Baru juga hari pertama!"

"Hn."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura turun dan sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Gadis itu mengenakan t-shirt lucu berwarna putih dengan hiasan buah stroberi besar di tengahnya. Untuk bawahan, ia hanya mengenakan jeans biru tua dan sepatu kets putih. Benar-benar simpel.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperi itu?" tanya Sakura pada dua sahabatnya—yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya. Ini Sakura, kan? Gadis yang cerewet dan makannya cukup banyak ... benar ia akan berkencan dengan seorang lelaki?

Baru saja Naruto akan menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Ah, sepertinya Menma sudah datang!" Sakura pun menuju pintu utama rumahnya; Sasuke dan Naruto mengekor di belakang.

Klik. Pintu dibuka.

Tampaklah sesosok lelaki tampan yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Mulai dari tinggi badan, garis mata dan garis dagunya yang tegas. Yang membuat lelaki ini sangat berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya hanyalah warna rambutnya yang tak berwarna kuning—melainkan hitam legam, dan juga tatapan matanya yang lebih menawan.

"Sore," sapanya ramah.

"Selamat sore, Menma!" balas Sakura penuh bahagia. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu!"

Menma tersenyum, dan senyumannya lebih baik dibanding cengiran aneh Naruto. "Aku juga."

"Oi, Menma!" panggil Naruto, "Kau serius akan berkencan dengan Sakura-_chan_?" sampai detik ini Naruto masih belum percaya bahwa sahabatnya yang _tomboy_ itu akan berkencan dengan saudaranya sendiri.

"Naruto-_nii_, kau ada di sini? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Menma malah balik bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Sakura. "Kami berteman akrab di sekolah."

"Begitu rupanya." Menma mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ada yang salah jika aku berkencan dengan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja—!"

"Ah ayo, Menma, kita pergi saja!" buru-buru Sakura memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Naruto. Apapun yang akan diucapkan makhluk berkumis itu, sudah pasti akan sangat merugikan dirinya. "Ah iya, Sasuke-_kun_, karena kita ini tetangga, aku titip kunci rumahku padamu ya?" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah, menyusul Menma yang sudah berada di motor besarnya. "Orang tuaku akan pulang pukul delapan malam."

Sasuke tak berkata apa pun. Lagipula ia tak bisa menolaknya.

"Kami pergi dulu," ucap Menma.

"Dadah~," Sakura yang kini sudah melaju bersama Menma melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada dua lelaki yang masih terdiam di pekarangan rumahnya.

Sulit dipercaya. Dalam waktu secepat ini ia sudah bisa mendapatkan seorang lelaki. Akankah Naruto dikalahkan oleh Sakura?

.

.

Sakura menatap bosan pada layar berukuran besar di depan sana. Saat ini ia dan Menma sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang tengah mengadakan acara nonton pertandingan bola bersama. Suasanan kafe sangat penuh dan gaduh. Tiap meja sudah dipadati pengunjung yang mayoritas laki-laki. Suara mereka yang ramai pun membuat kepala Sakura pusing.

_'Mereka ini sedang nonton atau demo sih?'_ batin Sakura menggerutu. Karena di sini tak ada satu pun penonton yang bisa menutup mulutnya, kebanyakan dari mereka mengomel tak jelas saat Si Bundar yang diperebutkan para pemain di lapangan hijau itu tak berhasil masuk ke dalam gawang. Dan ketika bola tersebut mampu menjebol pertahanan _keeper_, teriakan membahana terdengar di seisi kafe—bahkan Menma pun melakukannya! Membuat gendang telinga Sakura terasa hampir pecah mendengarnya!

_'KENCAN MACAM APA INI!'_ teriak Sakura dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk tidur awal saja, mengingat besok adalah hari senin. _Monster Day_.

Sakura pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan meminum sebotol air mineral yang tadi dipesannya. Namun sial, saat cairan tersebut sudah masuk ke kerongkongannya, ada seorang pengunjung kafe yang menabrak punggungnya. "Khuk! Khuk!" Sakura pun tersedak.

"Eh, maaf, Nona, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Si Penabrak, seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tak dikenal Sakura.

"Sudahlah tidak apa," ujar Sakura malas. Lelaki itu pun pergi. _'Huh, dasar_.'

"Ini," Menma menyerahkan sekotak penuh tisu pada Sakura. "Hati-hati kalau minum."

'_Apa dia bilang! Hati-hati?_' batinnya protes. Yang harusnya hati-hati itu kan lelaki asing tadi, bukan dirinya yang tengah duduk di kursinya! "Hmm." Sakura mengambil dua lembar tisu untuk mengusap bibir dan wajahnya. _'Harusnya dia membantu mengusap bibirku dengan tisu ini, pasti romantis. Huh, dasar!_'

Penilaian Sakura terhadap kencan pertamanya ini, **benar-benar buruk!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit siang ini begitu cerah. Sang Surya tampak bersemangat memancarkan sinarnya ke seluruh penjuru bumi. Hawa panas yang begitu menyengat membuat cairan tubuh lebih cepat berkurang daripada hari biasanya. Agar terhindar dari resiko dehidrasi, gadis belia bernama Haruno Sakura menyiasatinya dengan meminum minuman segar pelepas dahaga.

Maka di sinilah ia berada, di bawah sebatang pohon rindang, berada tak jauh dari laboratorium fisika. Berhubung pelajaran setelah istirahat ini adalah fisika, makanya ia memilih lokasi strategis ini. Sejuk, dan setelah ini ia tak perlu berjalan jauh lagi.

Tengah asyik menikmati minumannya sendirian melalui sedotan plastik, dari kejauhan ia melihat dua sahabatnya berjalan mendekat. Aduh, bahaya!

Sakura berniat untuk kabur, tapi sepertinya akan keliatan mencurigakan. Sejak pagi tadi Sakura memang terus menghindar dari dua lelaki tersebut. Pergi ke sekolah lebih awal dan sendirian, sampai di sekolah bersembunyi dulu perpustakaan, saat bel istirahat berbunyi dirinya langsung ke kantin tanpa menunggu Sasuke dan Naruto. Hari ini ia sedang tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan dua makhluk itu.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tak ikhlas. Dari sudut lain, Sasuke bisa merasakan keganjilan di wajah gadis musim semi itu.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Sakura—yang terdengar sedikit ketus.

"Tentu saja kami ingin bersamamu, Sakura-_chan_!" jawab Naruto jujur. Naruto dan Sasuke lalu mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Sakura. "Boleh minta minumannya?" Naruto menunjuk minuman berbotol biru tua milik Sakura.

"Minum saja," ucap Sakura malas.

Dengan semangat Naruto meraih minuman tersebut, saat sudah di tangan, ia pun langsung meneguknya sampai habis. "Ahhh, segaaarrr~." Setelah memastikan minumannya sudah tak bersisa, sulung Uzumaki ini pun melempar botol plastik tersebut ke dalam tong sampah terdekat. "_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Hmmmhhh," gumam Sakura ogah-ogahan.

"Bagaimana kencanmu semalam?"

**JDEEER!**

Sontak mata Sakura langsung tertuju pada lelaki berambut _raven_ di depannya. "E—eh, k—kau bilang apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura berusaha memastikan apa yg baru saja didengar oleh telinganya. Jangan bilang ia menanyakan soal Menma!

"Ini tentang ... adik Naruto, Menma. Teman kencanmu semalam."

Sial!

"Mengapa kau jadi menanyakan itu sih, Sasuke-_kun_?" protes Sakura dengan nada sewotnya.

"Hanya penasaran."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau membahasnya!"

"Kenapa?"

"HAHAHAHA PASTI KAU GAGAL! IYA, KAN?" Naruto ikut-ikutan.

"Heeh! Diam kau!" bentak Sakura. Inilah alasan mengapa seharian ini Sakura berusaha menghindari Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia tahu, dua sahabatnya ini pasti akan menanyainya soal kencan semalam. Kalau saja kencan itu sukses, pasti saat ini Sakura sudah memamerkan kebahagiaannya pada dua makhluk ini. Ah, sayangnya kenyataan tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"Adikmu itu, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

"Hahaha, siapa suruh kaupergi kencan dengannya?" sindir Naruto. "Lagipula kau itu terlalu percaya diri. Mana mungkin adikku—yang sama kerennya sepertiku—mau dengan gadis berantakan sepertimu! Hahaha!"

Sakura yang sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan Naruto, mulai mengumpulkan tenaga di tangannya. Saat sudah merasa cukup, Telapak tangannya membentuk kepalan; melayang menuju jidat Naruto dan—

BUUKK!

"DIAM KAU, _BAKA_!" teriak Sakura penuh amarah. "AWAS JIKA KAU BERANI MENGATAIKU LAGI!"

.

.

"Hoaahhh," helaan napas panjang melintas di tenggorokan Sakura. Gadis muda ini tengah meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya di atas kasur; berbaring telentang; merasakan lembutnya sprei hangat berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Saat ini pikirannya sedang tenang. Merasakan damai saat berada di ruang pribadinya. Membiarkan rasa malas memenuhi tubuhnya. Melepas lelah setelah seharian tubuhnya bergerak aktif di sekolah.

Terbayang akan kegiatannya hari ini sekolah, Sakura jadi teringat kembali pada tantangan Naruto yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana tadi Naruto puas mentertawakannya—bahkan saat Sasuke menatapnya, Sakura bisa melihat ada sensasi geli yang coba lelaki itu tahan di perutnya. "Menyebalkan! Awas saja kalau nanti aku dapat lelaki yang lebih keren daripada kalian berdua! ARGHHH!" amuk Sakura sambil meremas guling kesayangannya. Kadang ada waktu dimana Sakura begitu menyayangi Sasuke dan Naruto. Ikhlas mengorbankan waktu demi sahabat tercinta, rela membuang tenaga asal sahabat bisa senang.

Tapi ... ada pula waktu dimana Sakura merasa dua makhluk itu adalah makhluk yang paling mengesalkan di muka bumi ini! Makhluk yang kalau bisa, ingin ia padatkan lalu dimasukkan ke dalam botol kaca!

—salah satunya di saat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih untuk hari sabtu nanti?" tanya Sakura, ia dalam posisi setengah berbaring; punggungnya bersandar di kepala kasur yang terbuat kayu, bagian tubuh bawahnya beristirahat di atas kasur yang empuk. "Apa aku harus menyerah?" Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya. "Tapi ini baru hari kedua! Mana boleh aku menyerah secepat ini!" semangat menggebu mulai membakar Sakura. "Tapi ... aku harus berkencan dengan siapa?" keluh Sakura. Ia menekuk dua kakinya; memeluknya erat di dada; menyadarkan dagunya di atas sana. "Aku tidak mau kalah..."

"Hooaaam." Rasa kantuk mulai menginvasi matanya. Baru pukul delapan, dan Sakura sudah mengantuk. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Ia pun berbaring sempurna, selimut di atas kasur ia tarik hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Selamat tidur, Sakura."

Baru saja mata _emerald_-nya hendak beristirahat, Sakura malah diganggu oleh suara _klackson_ mobil yang memekik nyaring.

'TIIITTT TIIITTT'

"ARGHH!" teriak Sakura frustasi. "Baru saja tenang, sudah ada gangguan!"

'TIIITTT TIIITTT'

"Aduuh, siapa yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil malam-malam begini!" protes Sakura. Ia pun berlari menuju jendela kamarnya. Posisi kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua memudahkan Sakura untuk memantau keadaan jalan di sekitar rumahnya dan rumah tetangganya. Dari balik kaca transparan, Sakura bisa melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan rumah tetangganya, tepat di samping kiri rumahnya. "Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura terus memerhatikan mobil yang masih belum berpindah dari tempatnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah sosok lelaki dari sana, cara bergeraknya begitu elegan—terlihat dewasa dan menawan. "Lho, itu 'kan Itachi-_nii_!" seru Sakura sambil berusaha memperbaiki cara memandang agar lebih jelas. Alhasil wajahnya kini telah tertempel rapat pada kaca jendela. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya." Itachi terlihat kembali ke dalam mobilnya, lalu membawa mobilnya masuk ke area rumah kediaman Uchiha. "Kalau dilihat-lihat ... Itachi-_nii_ tampan juga yah," ujar Sakura sambil menutup tirai jendelanya. Bekas uap air dari pernapasan Sakura yang mengendap di kaca jendela masih belum hilang. "Sudah lama aku tidak main ke rumah Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya banyak yang berubah."

Sakura kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. "Itachi-_nii_ itu ... laki-laki, kan?" tanyanya polos. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Bayangan Itachi tersenyum manis mulai muncul di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ...," bibir Sakura melengkung sempurna, "_I got a boy_!"

Ahh, besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat jawaban nomor sembilan!" seru Naruto pada sahabat lelakinya yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Tch. Cari sendiri jawabanmu. Kalau tidak bisa baru liat punyaku."

"Haaahh, dasar _Teme_ pelit!" Naruto langsung memasang muka masamnya. Sasuke—yang dipanggil _Teme_ oleh Naruto—hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ini," Sasuke menyerahkan kertas coretannya pada Naruto. "Lain kali cari sendiri," pesannya singkat.

"Hehehehe," Naruto tersenyum puas. Sambil menyengir bahagia, ia pun meraih kertas coretan Sasuke. "_Arigatou, Teme!_" secepat kilat lelaki bermata biru ini menyalin jawaban Sasuke ke dalam buku tugasnya. "Ini 'kan cuma pekerjaan rumah, tidak apa kalau jawaban kita sama."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "Terserah."

Sore ini, Sasuke dan Naruto tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya, tak ada jadwal apa pun untuk mereka berdua hari ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke berniat menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tapi niat itu pupus saat Si Penggila Ramen itu berteriak kencang di depan pintu rumahnya. Awalnya Naruto bilang akan _'belajar bersama'_, namun nyatanya anak itu hanya menyalin bersih semua jawaban pekerjaan Sasuke. Hn, jenius.

Ketika Naruto tengah serius mencatat ulang jawaban Sasuke ke dalam bukunya; Sasuke tengah sibuk menatap gerakan tangan Naruto, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara bel rumah yang berbunyi.

TING TONG.

Keduanya segera menoleh ke arah daun pintu besar yang bercat biru tua.

TING TONG.

Bel kembali berbunyi.

Sasuke sebagai Sang Tuan Rumah pun beranjak bangun dan membukakan pintu tersebut untuk tamu yang datang.

Krieet. Decitan halus terdengar saat bungsu Uchiha ini membuka pintu. Dan ketika sudah terbuka, dari balik papan kayu besar tersebut, tampak seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna putih susu yang membalut tubuhnya.

_Onyx_ Sasuke melebar.

—tiga puluh detik berlalu dan matanya belum juga berkedip. Ah, jangan lupakan juga bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Si Tamu heran.

"K—kau, k—kau ... kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan suaranya yang terbata-bata.

"Eh? Aku kenapa?"

"Kau..." Sasuke tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sedangkan matanya masih menatap wajah gadis di depannya.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto. "Hei!" ulangnya, namun masih tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Penasaran, ia pun menyusul ke tempat di mana sahabatnya berada. "Kau kenapa? Siapa sih yang—!" Naruto mendadak membeku tatkala matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah jambu dengan _mini dress_ manis beserta _highheels_ dua belas senti di kakinya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Eh, ada Naruto juga? Ah, kau pasti meminta jawaban PR kimia dari Sasuke-_kun_, kan?" tebak Sakura.

Tapi ekspresi di wajah Naruto tak berubah, begitu pun Sasuke. Ekspresi dua lelaki tampan ini masih sama seperti beberapa detik lalu, terlihat kaget dan tak percaya terhadap apa yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang mulai resah dengan tatapan menukik dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_ ... setan apa yang merasuki dirimu?" tanya Naruto serius. Ia bahkan mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh kening gadis tersebut. "APA YANG TERJADI PADA DIRIMU? SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA MEMAKAI ROK DAN _HIGHHEELS_" Naruto histeris.

"_Baka_!" Sakura mendorong Naruto hingga membuat lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang—hampir saja menabrak Sasuke. "JANGAN SENTUH WAJAHKU!" pekik Sakura. "Aku menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk berdandan seperti ini!" Sakura merapikan kembali tatakan poninya yang tadi sedikit berantakan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menandakan bahwa lelaki ini begitu serius dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku? Aku hanya bersikap seperti gadis pada umumnya ," jawab Sakura enteng. Polesan tebal merah menyala tampak menutupi sempurna warna _pink_ alami bibir Sakura.

"Berlebihan," ujar Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak senang?"

"Bukannya begitu, Sakura-_chan_—"

"Ah sudahlah. Aku berdandan seperti ini karena akan pergi berkencan," jelas Sakura. "Naruto, kau jangan yakin menang dulu ya sebelum hari sabtu tiba. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan seseorang untuk dijadikan kekasih!"

"Jadi kau begini karena seorang lelaki?" —entah mengapa suara Sasuke jadi terdengar sangat dingin.

"Tentu saja! Apa tidak boleh?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dikuncinya lekat-lekat tatapan mata Sakura selama beberapa sekon. Sesekali anak rambutnya berayun tertiup angin, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Kau ... **bukan** seperti Sakura yang aku kenal."

**DEG!**

Sakura merasakan ada jutaan jarum tajam menerjang dadanya. Kalimat Sasuke barusan terasa begitu mengejutkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku—!"

Sasuke tak memerdulikan Sakura yang memanggilnya, ia langsung berbalik dan melangkah masuk.

"_Teme_, tunggu aku!" Naruto menyusul di belakang.

Di saat yang bersamaan, datang Itachi yang telah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan jeans hitam pekat. "Sakura? Baru saja aku akan menjemputmu," Ucap Uchiha Itachi yang tak lain adalah kakak laki-laki dari Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, langkah Sasuke terhenti—namun ia enggan menoleh ke belakang.

"Siap untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura yang masih berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu.

"Itachi-_nii_, kau ... kau akan berkencan bersama Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah," jawab Itachi singkat. "Sakura? Kenapa melamun?"

"Eh?" Sakura kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Ayo pergi. Hari sudah mulai gelap," ajak Sakura sambil pergi menjauh dari muka pintu menuju gerbang rumah Uchiha.

"Hn," respon Itachi. "Sasuke, aku pergi dulu."

Tubuh Sasuke serasa bergidik. Ia bahkan tak menyahut pamitan sopan dari Sang Kakak.

"Oi, _Teme_," panggil Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Ternyata Sakura-_chan_ nekat juga ya! Ia bahkan berani mengajak kakakmu kencan!" ucap Naruto tak percaya. "Apa menurutmu kali ini Sakura-_chan_ akan berhasil?" tanya Naruto. "Apa Sakura-_chan_ dan Itachi-nii akan menjadi sepasang kekasih?" lanjutnya.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat. "Aku tak peduli, Naruto," desis Sasuke dingin. "Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua."

.

.

.

TBC

Ini kepanjangan ga sih? :o

Aku bingung mau motongnya dimana -_- jadilah sepanjang ini buat part I... part II-nya dalam masa pengetikan. Semoga aja ini cuma nyampe twoshots yaaa.. hahahaha aku gasanggup kalo jadiin MC... trus trus trus fic ini juga insya Allah tamat di tanggal 20 februari, TEPAT di hari kita XD '**SasuSaku Fanday**'

Doain aja mengetik fic ini lancar wehehe ^_^

Ayo kalian ikutan partisipasi buat SSFD juga :3

Makasih banyak udah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk baca fic ini :D

Sila berikan komentar kalian, agar aku lebih semangat hihi XD

_Ringtone ponsel Sakura: I Got A Boy (c) Girls' Generation._

**cuplikan part II**

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sudah berada di bangkunya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tak memedulikan Sakura. Dia bahkan bersikap seolah tak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri di dalam kelas ini. "Hey! Aku berbicara padamu, Uchiha Sasuke!" pekik Sakura sambil berjalan cepat menuju bangku Sasuke.

.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" bisik Sasuke. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap tak suka pada sosok lelaki yang juga satu sekolah dengannya. Lelaki dengan warna rambut coklat tua, ada tato merah terang di dua pipinya.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia itu Inuzuka Kiba, dari kelas 2-C," jawab Naruto. "Kudengar dia anak orang kaya."

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

With love, Lucifionne.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

notes: HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY~! Happy Reading! :D

warning: belum sempat dicek dua kali. mohon maaf jika banyak ditemukan kesalahan dan kejanggalan #sungkem

* * *

**I GOT A BOY **

#part 2

_by, Lucifionne._

* * *

Baru beberapa menit turun dari mobil Itachi, kaki Sakura yang saat ini dihiasi _highheels_ dua belas senti sudah mulai merasakan nyeri di beberapa titik. Terutama di bagian sudut luar jari kelingkingnya. Sepertinya sudah lecet. Sakura berjalan pelan berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya—membuat ia ketinggalan beberapa langkah dari Itachi yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"Aduh, kenapa seperti ini sih," keluh Sakura sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat berjalan. Sesekali ia juga terpeleset kecil saat melangkah—menambah penderitaan lain di kaki mulusnya. _'Aku benci highheels!'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa?" tanya Itachi yang berhenti dan menyusul Sakura di belakangnya. "Kakimu kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Ah tidak, tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa!" dusta Sakura sambil memaksa tersenyum untuk Itachi di saat rasa nyeri terkilir membanjiri kakinya. "Ehm ... kita akan duduk di mana?" tanya Sakura. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

Itachi tidak menjawab, malah sibuk celingukan ke sana-ke mari seperti mencari sesuatu. "Di situ," jawabnya sambil menunjuk sebuah meja bundar besar yang sudah terisi beberapa orang.

Sakura berjengit, "Di situ?" tunjuknya, "tapi sudah ada orang, kan?"

"Mereka teman-temanku," jawab Itachi. Sulung Uchiha ini kemudian berjalan menuju meja tersebut sambil menuntun Sakura dengan tangannya. Jalannya tak pelan—sepertinya lelaki ini tak menyadari penderitaan yang dirasakan Sakura karena _highheels_ nista yang dikenakannya _'PELAN-PELAN, ITACHI-NII!'_ Sakura berteriak histeris di dalam hatinya—namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan. Sungguh ironis.

Sesampainya di meja tujuan, Itachi langsung mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di samping kirinya, dengan canggung Sakura pun melakukannya.

"Tumben kaubawa seorang gadis," komentar salah satu orang yang duduk mengisi sisi meja tersebut. Mata Sakura langsung menatap Si Pembicara, duduk tak jauh darinya—hanya selisih dua orang, dia seorang lelaki dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa, Pein? Apa tidak boleh?" Itachi balas bertanya.

"Tentu saja boleh," ujar Pein, lelaki bertindik tadi. "Akhirnya kau bisa dekat dengan gadis juga setelah ... kematian Hana."

Singgg.

Suasana mendadak sunyi senyap. Sakura yang kebingungan malah memerhatikan ekspresi masing-masing orang yang semeja dengannya. Ada yang terkejut, takut dan canggung. Dan saat ia memerhatikan wajah Itachi, ada raut sedih dan sesal bercampur di sana.

"Err ... kalian mau pesan apa? Aku sudah lapar! Hahaha!" perempuan berambut ungu di depan Sakura tampak berusaha memecah suasana tidak nyaman di antara mereka. "Pelayan!" tangannya melambai sebentar di udara untuk memanggil pelayan restoran.

"Silakan," ucap pelayan restoran sambil memberikan daftar menu pada perempuan berambut ungu tadi.

"Aku mau pesan...," mata madunya membaca buku menu tersebut dengan teliti, "aku pesan _Tortilla de Patatas_ saja," ucapnya. "Pein, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Sama denganmu saja, Konan."

"Baiklah. Sasori, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Konan pada lelaki berambut merah darah yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"_Taco_," jawabnya singkat.

"Deidara?" Konan beralih pada sosok blonde yang duduk di sebelah Sasori.

"Sama seperti Sasori saja, Un," jawabnya.

Sakura terperanjat sejenak. Ia kira Deidara adalah seorang perempuan—dilihat dari rambut panjangnya yang indah. Tapi ternyata dia adalah lelaki tulen!

"Itachi?"

"Aku pesan _Spaghetti_ saja," jawab Itachi. "Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Err ... aku mau pesan...," Sakura membolak-balik lembaran buku menu tersebut, tapi tak satu pun ia temukan makanan yang dikenalnya. Sakura menyerah. "Apa di sini tidak ada ramen?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

Keempat teman Itachi saling berpandangan—dan, "Huahahahaha!" mereka tertawa terbahak bersama-sama.

"Ini restoran eropa, Sakura," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum pada gadis berambut merah jambu satu ini, "di sini tidak menyediakan ramen."

"Ohh, begitu." Sakura lalu menutup buku menu yang dipegangnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak usah pesan saja."

"Kenapa begitu? Bagaimana kalau kaupesan _Spaghetti_ saja, makanan itu tak kalah enak dari ramen," saran Itachi.

"Benarkah?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Hmmm ... baiklah, aku pesan _Spagetthi_ saja!"

"Untuk minumnya kita pesan _Strawberry Blush_ saja ya?" tawar Konan kepada semua yang duduk mengelilingi meja—dan ia dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Terimakasih, pesanan akan segera kami sajikan. Permisi," pelayan tadi pamit dengan sopan lalu pergi.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanya Konan pada Sakura.

"A—aku Sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Wah nama yang bagus dan pas dengan dirimu!" seru Konan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Konan. Ini kekasihku, Pein—" Konan menunjuk lelaki bertindik yang duduk di dekatnya. "Lelaki berambut merah itu namanya Sasori, dan yang di dekatnya itu Deidara. Kami adalah teman SMA Itachi dulu," ujar Konan.

"Ah i—iya, salam kenal," ucap Sakura (masih gugup).

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tujuh belas tahun."

"Wahh, kau masih muda, un!" seru Deidara, "Itachi, kau suka daun muda juga, un!"

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona mendengarnya. Ia malu. Sementara Itachi mengabaikan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Deidara.

"Oh ya, Sakura," panggil Konan. "_Dress_-mu itu rancangan siapa?"

"Rancangan apa?" Sakura malah dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan Konan.

"_Dress_-mu itu, manis dan sederhana. Kau beli di butik mana? Rancangan _designer_ siapa? Berapa harganya?"

"A—ah i—ini—" Sakura menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ini ... bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Konan? Sakura membeli _dress_ murah yang dikenakannya ini di toko baju biasa. Ia tak sempat menanyakan siapa yang merancangnya! Dan soal harga yang sangat murah jika dibandingkan dengan _dress_ glamour yang tengah membalut tubuh Konan ... apakah Sakura punya muka untuk menyebutkan nominalnya? "Err ... ini hadiah dari ayahku. Hehehe," dengan terpaksa, ia pun berbohong.

"Oh begitu. Ternyata ayahmu tahu juga selera anaknya," ucap Konan.

"Ya begitulah. Hehehe." Saat ini Sakura merasa tersesat ke dalam kalangan orang elit yang berada sangat jauh di atasnya. Mulai dari selera makan yang berkelas, tampilan lelaki yang bergaya seperti seorang perempuan, dan pemerhati mode yang banyak tanya. Ini kencan atau wawancara?

Ah bukan! Sakura sadar ini bukan kencan—sama sekali bukan! Ini adalah reuni kecil Itachi bersama teman-temannya semasa SMA. Ia mengajak Sakura hanya untuk menemaninya—tak lebih. Sepertinya Sakura sudah berharap terlalu banyak.

"Ini pesanannya." Pelayan pun datang sambil membawa makanan pesanan mereka.

"Err ... apa di sini tidak ada sumpit?" tanya Sakura yang langsung di sambut tawa yang cukup nyaring oleh teman-teman Itachi.

_AARGGGHHH AKU INGIN MELEDAK!_

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di muka pintu kelasnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu yang dicat abu-abu tersebut. Sakura menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengantuk, padahal baru jam istirahat pertama. Sepertinya karena kurang tidur akibat keasyikan membaca berita _online_ mengenai artis idolanya, Sakura malah berubah jadi sosok kelelawar yang bangun di malam hari, lalu tidur di siang hari. Hmm ... sayangnya niatnya untuk bergelut dengan kasur malah terhalang oleh kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah sempoyongan. Ngantuk yang menjalar matanya begitu berat, hampir saja ia menabrak meja guru—namun ia selamat. Sakura melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Kelopak matanya makin merapat hingga—

Bukk!

—Sakura menabrak salah satu teman sekolahnya.

"E—eh, ma—maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" Sakura segera membungkukkan separuh tubuhnya di depan teman sekelasnya itu. "Sekali lagi aku—" Sakura terdiam saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya, "—Sasuke-_kun_?" dalam sekejap, rasa kantuk yang sejak tadi hinggap di matanya langsung lenyap.  
Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar—tak ada ekspresi kesal atau pun marah di wajahnya.

"Err ... Sasuke-_kun_, aku—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lelaki dengan model rambut unik itu langsung pergi saja tanpa memedulikan sahabat perempuannya ini. "Hei, Sasuke-kun! Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura kesal. Suaranya cukup tinggi, volume suaranya juga besar. "Kau jadi aneh padaku!" seru Sakura.

Ya. Sejak sehari lalu, yaitu semenjak Sakura pergi 'berkencan' dengan Itachi di malam itu, Sasuke bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Sasuke sering mengabaikannya. Saat pulang dan pergi sekolah, Sasuke memilih diantar dengan mobil, bukannya berjalan kaki bersama Sakura dan Naruto seperti biasanya. Saat berbicara bertiga, Sasuke tak merespon apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

Sasuke jadi aneh.

Sakura merasa Sasuke makin menjauh. Sakura merasa lelaki Uchiha itu menghindarinya—seolah enggan berada di dekatnya. Kenyataan ini menimbulkan goresan perih di dada Sakura. Rasanya begitu sakit saat menghadapi keadaan dimana sahabat yang ia sayang malah terlihat seakan tak mengenalnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sudah berada di bangkunya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tak memedulikan Sakura. Dia bahkan bersikap seolah tak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri di dalam kelas ini. "Hey! Aku berbicara padamu, Uchiha Sasuke!" pekik Sakura sambil berjalan cepat menuju bangku Sasuke. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi menghadapi sifat terlewat dingin dari Sasuke begini. Mereka itu sahabat, apa pantas seorang sahabat bersikap 'kejam' seperti ini?

Tapi Sasuke tetap dengan hatinya yang keras. Ia mengabaikan Sakura lagi. Lalu mengambil headset dan ponselnya dari dalam tas; menyalakan music player dan menyumbat teliganya dengan alunan suara musik yang mengalir melalui headset yang ia pasang di telinganya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." emerald Sakura terasa memanas dan mulai berembun. Sebelum kristal air tersebut meleleh, Sakura segera berlari keluar dari kelas—padahal di saat yang bersamaan, bel tanda pelajaran kembali dimulai sudah berbunyi. Dan Sakura tak kembali hingga bel istirahat kedua kembali berbunyi.

.

.

.

"_Teme_, traktir aku minum ya?" pinta Naruto di saat ia dan Sasuke tengah sama-sama berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

"Uangmu ke mana?"

"Hmm ... aku sedang menabung ... ya siap-siap saja kalau seandainya Sakura-chan menang taruhan. Hehehe," Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau sudah yakin kalah, huh?" Sasuke menatap lelaki berkumis tersebut dengan tatapan mengejek.

"A-apa?! BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU!" bantah Naruto. "Kemungkinan aku yang akan menang adalah lima puluh persen, begitu pun kemenangan yang mungkin bisa didapatkan Sakura-chan, lima puluh persen juga!"

"Hn. Terserah."

Keduanya lalu menuju kantin untuk membeli minuman ringan. Sejak tadi mereka belum juga melihat batang hidung gadis merah jambu yang biasanya ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Gadis itu bolos dua jam pelajaran, Sakura tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Kalau terlambat masuk kelas lebih dari lima belas menit memang bukan hal yang biasa untuknya—tapi itu juga dilakukan bersama-sama Sasuke dan Naruto, tidak pernah sendirian.

Sasuke diam-diam mengedarkan pandangan menyusuri tiap sudut kantin yang suasananya tak seramai pada saat istirahat pertama. Dalam hati ia berharap bisa menemukan titik _pink_ yang kemungkinan besar itu adalah Sakura. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak mendapatkan apa pun—ia tak menemukan keberadaan Sakura di kantin ini.

"_Teme_, kaucari apa?" tanya Naruto. Sekaleng minuman berkarbonat sudah berada di tangannya; menanti untuk dibayar menggunakan uang Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak mencari apa pun," bantah Sasuke datar. Ia lalu meraih sebotol air mineral dan segera mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar minuman tersebut dan yang dibeli Naruto.

Setelah membeli minuman, mereka berniat untuk kembali ke kelas saja. Di jam-jam segini biasanya kelas ramai di penuhi para siswa-siswi yang memilih untuk bersenda gurau di dalam kelas. Apalagi ini sudah dekat jam pulang sekolah, banyak yang tenaganya sudah mencapai titik minimum.

Di perjalanan menuju ke kelas, Naruto baru merasakan satu keganjilan di antara mereka.

"Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_ mana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Dada Sasuke sempat menerik selama beberapa detik, tapi ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan rapi tanpa disadari Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aneh." Naruto menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang memang gatal, "seingatku ... tadi aku melihatnya di kelas ketika pagi hari."

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto. Ia melanjutkan saja langkahnya—berusaha melawan rasa tidak nyaman saat mendengar nama Sakura diucap Naruto. Dalam diam Sasuke menyadarinya ... bahwa ketidakhadiran Sakura di antara mereka adalah salahnya. Ia yang bertanggung jawab atas bolosnya Sakura hari ini, ialah biang dari ketidakmunculan Sakura sampai detik ini.

"Itu Sakura-_chan_, kan?" suara Naruto membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. "_Teme_! Lihat itu!" Sasuke berbalik, matanya lalu mengikuti ke mana arah telunjuk Naruto tertuju, di seberang lapangan—di sebuah bangku kayu tak jauh dari ring basket tergantung, duduklah sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah jambu sebahu yang terurai indah. Posisi gadis itu tengah membelakangi mereka. Gadis itu sendirian di sana, entah apa yang dilakukannya di situ.

"Ayo, _Teme_, kita hampiri dia." Belum sempat Sasuke berkedip, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Naruto dan mau tak mau mengikuti sahabatnya berlari menuju Sakura di seberang sana.

"Hei! Sakura—" Naruto menjeda sejenak seruannya saat melihat ada sosok lelaki lain yang berjalan mendekat menuju sahabat perempuan nya, "—_chan_..." Perlahan Naruto dan Sasuke melambat dan pada akhirnya berhenti berlari—padahal jaraknya sudah dekat, kurang dari lima meter.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" bisik Sasuke. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap tak suka pada sosok lelaki yang juga satu sekolah dengannya. Lelaki dengan warna rambut coklat tua, ada tato merah terang di dua pipinya.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia itu Inuzuka Kiba, dari kelas 2-C," jawab Naruto. "Kudengar dia anak orang kaya."

"Hn."

"Eh, ayo kita menguping!" Naruto kembali menarik paksa lengan Sasuke dan membawa mereka bersembunyi di balik jejeran pot bunga besar yang cukup dekat dengan posisi Kiba dan Sakura berada.

.

.

.

Sakura menikmati hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah, rambut dan tubuhnya. Cuaca hari ini tidak terik namun tetap cerah. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia menghabiskan waktu di sini—setelah sebelumnya bersembunyi di laboratorium bahasa yang masih dalam tahap renovasi. Beruntung acara bolosnya ini tak diketahui oleh guru, karena kalau sampai ketahuan ini bisa jadi masalah besar—apalagi ia adalah murid kelas tiga. Sebentar lagi akan menempuh ujian akhir, lalu mengikuti test untuk berusaha masuk universitas unggulan di Konoha.

Sampai detik ini, Sakura belum bisa melupakan sikap tak mengenakkan yang tadi Sasuke lakukan padanya. Ada apa dengan sahabat baiknya yang satu itu? Selama hampir sebelas tahun kenal dengannya, Sasuke adalah orang yang dikenal dengan minim ekspresi. Ia jarang marah, jarang berkomentar panjang lebar, jarang tertawa—tersenyum saja sangat tipis. Kalau pun ia marah, tak pernah sampai sejauh ini—tak pernah sampai bersikap seolah tak saling kenal begini...

Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada makhluk tampan satu itu?

Apa salah dirinya hingga lelaki itu terlihat begitu membencinya siang ini?

Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya—berusaha menahan sakit di dada saat terbayang wajah Sasuke.

_Shusshh~_

Angin kembali menerpa wajahnya. Beberapa helaian merah mudanya menari-nari mengikuti irama angin yang berhembus pelan. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Harusnya kali ini ia berada bersama Sasuke dan Naruto, bercengkrama di dalam kelas, saling melempar ejekan yang akan membuat seisi kelas tertawa, bermain tebak-tebakan seru dan bahkan saling melempar bola-bola kertas yang membuat kelas jadi kotor.

Kepalan tangan Sakura mengerat. Ternyata jauh dari dua makhluk itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

_'Sakura-chan!'_

Mata Sakura melebar, ia mendengar suara familiar yang meneriakkan namanya. _'Itu, suara Naruto, kan?'_ dada Sakura berdebar. Apa Naruto berada di dekat sini? Sakura hendak berbalik untuk melihat ke belakang, dimana sumber suara itu terdengar dari sana.

Namun saat hampir berhasil—

"Hei, sendirian?"

—ada lelaki yang tak begitu ia kenal menyapanya. Sakura jadi lupa pada apa yang akan dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Eh, iya. Aku sedang sendirian," jawab Sakura canggung.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" lelaki bertato merah ini bertanya sopan pada Sakura.

"Ah! I-iya tentu saja!" seru Sakura sambil bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan tempat yang pas untuk lelaki tersebut.

"_Thanks_," ucap Si Lelaki sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Inuzuka Kiba, dari kelas 2-C. Salam kenal," ujarnya ramah. Senyumnya cukup menawan.

"Salam kenal juga," balas Sakura, "namaku—"

"Haruno Sakura dari kelas 3-D, kan?" potong Kiba.

Sakura terbelalak, "K—kau tahu namaku? Kau juga tahu kelasku? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," ujar Kiba santai. Senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai tampan yang menggoda. "Kalau aku menyukai seorang gadis, aku akan mencari info tentang gadis tersebut. Siapa namanya, berasal dari kelas mana dan seperti apa sifatnya," jelas Kiba. Sakura hanya terdiam tak mengerti maksud ucapannya. "Bahkan kalau perlu, aku akan mencari tahu alamat rumahnya dan segera bertemu orang tuanya untuk melamar anak gadisnya ini."

"Eh? Hahahaha!" Sakura tertawa mendengar kalimat Kiba yang terakhir. "Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan. Sebelum menikahi seorang gadis, kau harus mengenali calonmu itu dulu." Sakura merapikan helaian rambutnya yang mulai berantakan dimainkan hembusan angin.

"Makanya, aku ingin mengenalmu jauh lebih dalam lagi."

Sakura terhenti dari gerakannya, "Eh? Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Jadi kau tidak mengerti maksudku sejak awal, hm?" tanya Kiba sambil bergerak pelan mendekati Sakura. Jemarinya menggantikan gerakan jemari Sakura yang tak selesai merapikan susunan rambut merah mudanya. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh? T—tapi secepat ini?" Sakura mendadak panik. Sejauh ini, ia sudah berkencan dengan dua lelaki. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengatakan suka pada dirinya. Dua lelaki itu juga mau pergi berkencan karena Sakura yang menawarkan diri duluan. Maka bersama Kiba, ini pengalaman pertamanya. Ada lelaki yang datang mendekatinya—bukan dirinya yang mendatangi calon teman kencannya.

"Ada yang salah?" gerakan Kiba begitu halus, membuat Sakura begitu menikmatinya. "Aku sudah mengincarmu sejak lama. Tapi kau selalu dikelilingi dua lelaki itu."

"Maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto?"

"Hm, ya. Si Uchiha yang sok tampan dan Uzumaki yang berisik itu." Kiba menghentikan gerakan jemarinya; menarik kembali tangannya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku cemburu melihatmu dengan mereka."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia yakin rona kemerahan pasti sudah muncul di sana. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar seorang lelaki berkata begitu 'manis' padanya. Dan rasanya, Kiba adalah lelaki pertama yang benar-benar menyukainya. Sakura berteriak gembira dalam hatinya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ada juga lelaki yang tulus menyukainya—benar-benar menyukainya. Sudah mengincarnya sejak lama. Bahkan sampai cemburu melihat dirinya bergaul dengan dua sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mereka cuma sahabatku, tak lebih," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum malu. Melihat senyum seksi di wajah Kiba membuat dadanya terus berdebar. Jika terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia akan meledak saking bahagianya!

"Begitu ya. Padahal kukira mereka itu dua lelaki yang memperebutkanmu."

"Ah kau ini bicara apa!" Sakura nyaris tertawa mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan. "Mana mungkin begitu. Aku bukan tipe gadis yang mereka sukai! Naruto tidak menyukaiku sebagai seorang gadis. Apalagi Sasuke-_kun_! Dia ... kurasa dia membenciku." Sakura tertunduk lesu saat mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir.

"Kau punya aku," ucap Kiba lembut, Sakura menengadah dan mendapati wajah tulus Kiba, jemari besarnya mulai mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. "Gadis secantik dirimu, sangat sayang untuk dibuang seperti apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka bodoh."

"Hm ... kau benar juga." Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam, kemudian melepasnya pelan. "Terimakasih, kata-katamu sangat membantuku," ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama." Kiba bangun dari duduknya, lalu berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. "Sebagai gantinya ... nanti malam kau harus pergi berkencan denganku. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Aku akan pergi denganmu."

"Aku akan menjemputmu di ... di mana alamatmu?"

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku akan menunggumu di taman kota Konoha saja. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Kiba menyentuh pelan kulit wajah Sakura dengan tangannya. "Jam delapan tepat aku tunggu kau di taman kota. Jangan terlambat."

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah cepat menuju kelasnya. Sejak bertemu Kiba tadi, perasaannya jadi sedikit lebih baik. Untuk sesaat ia bisa melupakan kelakukan dingin yang Sasuke berikan padanya tadi pagi. Setidaknya Kiba sudah hadir dan mengobati setitik dari ribuan perih yang menusuk dadanya.

"Haaahhh," Sakura melepas helaan napasnya. "Semangat, Sakura! Nanti malam kau akan berkencan dengan lelaki ramah dan tampan!" serunya pada diri sendiri. "Kalau aku jadian dengannya, aku tidak hanya akan bahagia, tapi juga bisa mengalahkan Naruto dan tantangannya itu!" Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Kau pasti bisa!"

Sakura sudah sampai di pintu kelas. Dari sini ia bisa melihat keadaan seisi kelas yang cukup ramai. Bel masuk belum berbunyi. Tak heran jika siswa dikelasnya belum lengkap semua. Yang paling pertama dilihatnya adalah bangku kedua dari belakang, bangku Sasuke—lalu bangku di sebelah kanannya, bangku Naruto, dan bangku di depan milik Sasuke—yaitu bangku dirinya sendiri. Ketiga bangku itu masih kosong tak diduduki Sang Pemilik masing-masing. Meneguk salivanya sambil mengalirkan kekuatan ke seluruh tubuh, Sakura melangkah menuju bangkunya lalu duduk di sana. Belum sampai tiga jam dia meninggalkan daerah ini ... tapi rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun pergi dari sini. Sangat tidak enak.

Kriiinnnggg! Kriiinnnggg!

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Entah mengapa Sakura jadi takut karena sebentar lagi Sasuke dan Naruto akan kembali ke kelas ini. Sakura meremas rok seragamnya ... ia takut—meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus ditakutinya.

"—traktir aku lagi!"

Suara yang ia kenal mulai terdengar.

"Lain kali kau yang harus mentraktirku, _Dobe_."

Sakura juga kenal suara ini.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sambil berusaha mengeluarkan alat tulis dari tasnya—mencari kesibukan lain untuk menghindari dua lelaki itu. Sasuke dan Naruto semakin mendekat, Sakura memejamkan matanya, tak kuat untuk melihat mereka yang berjalan ke arahnya.

_'Kami-sama...'_

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura kembali membuka matanya. Dua lelaki itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

_'Apa mereka sudah duduk di belakangku?'_ tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. _'Lalu ... sekarang aku harus bagaimana?'_ Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya. Takut-takut, ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Dua sahabatnya sudah di sana. Tepat di belakangnya, ada Sasuke yang sudah sibuk menulis di bukunya—tak menghiraukan Sakura sama sekali. Sakura mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya saat melihat sikap Sasuke. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Naruto yang duduk di barisan lain. Mata safir Naruto sempat beradu sedetik dengan _emerald_ Sakura—namun lelaki berambut kuning terang tersebut segera membuang mukanya dan langsung menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat melihat sikap Naruto padanya. Naruto ... lelaki itu tak pernah sedingin ini padanya. Sekali pun tidak pernah!  
Mata Sakura kembali memanas, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia tertunduk lemas. Perlahan titik-titik air menetes dari matanya-jatuh beriringan membasahi kain rok abu-abunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Kiba sesaat setelah menghentikan laju mobilnya. Sakura yang sejak tadi termenung memerhatikan jalan di depannya, seketika terkesiap. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mengenali daerah yang mereka datangi.

"Ini ... di mana?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tempat ini asing untuknya-Sakura belum pernah mengunjungi daerah ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya cukup jauh dari pusat kota Konoha.

Kiba tidak menjawab, malah tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyum itu sedikit berbeda, seolah ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sana. "Nanti kau juga tahu." Kiba langsung keluar dari mobilnya. Sakura yang masih bingung hanya bisa mengikutinya saja.

Daerah sekitar terlihat sepi. Ada banyak gedung bertingkat yang dibangun di tepi jalan, namun semuanya terlihat gelap. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, sepertinya hanya dibiarkan kosong begitu saja dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

_'Tempat apa ini?'_ batin Sakura bertanya.

"Hei, tidak mau masuk?" panggil Kiba. Lelaki itu sudah berada di depan pintu dari salah satu gedung gelap di sana.

"Eh, iya!" Sakura pun berlari menyusul Kiba yang sudah masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Sakura segera menutup kedua telinganya saat ia sudah sampai di dalam. Ternyata di balik gedung yang terlihat mati dari luar ini, berisi sekumpulan manusia yang sedang menghibur diri dengan musik super keras. Kepala Sakura terasa begitu pusing akibat hantaman musik menusuk yang masuk ke gendang telinganya. Ditambah lagi lampu warna-warni yang hidup-mati secara bergantian, membuatnya pening dan sulit melihat ke depan.

_'Tempat macam apa ini?'_

"Oi, Kiba!" sesosok lelaki asing terdengar menyapa Kiba dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu mendekat ke arah Kiba dan Sakura. "Sudah lama tidak ke sini!" seru lelaki itu sambil meninju pelan perut Kiba.

"Maklum, sibuk dengan sekolahku. Haha," ujar Kiba. Lelaki berkacamata itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Hingga matanya tertuju dan terpaku pada gadis berambut _pink_ di sebelah Kiba.

Lelaki itu menyeringai tipis. "Oi, kaubawa bunga baru lagi, eh?"

"Ah, perkenalkan, ini Sakura," ucap Kiba sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Hmm ... Sakura ya? Nama yang manis," ucap lelaki asing tersebut. "Aku Kabuto. Senang bertemu denganmu ... Sakura." Jemari asing Kabuto tiba-tiba saja sudah berani bermain di leher Sakura.

Eh!

Sontak Sakura menepis tangan itu dan melangkah mundur ke belakang. "A-apa yang kaulakukan!" pekik Sakura. Namun suara nyaringnya termakan oleh dentuman musik yang lebih keras.

Kabuto tertawa kecil. "Maaf, hanya bercanda. Ayo cari tempat duduk itu kalian berdua." Kabuto mulai menuntun mereka ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Perasaan tak enak mulai merasuki diri Sakura.

"Nah, silakan duduk." Kiba dan Sakura pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kabuto. "Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Aku yang biasa saja," jawab Kiba.

"Aku air putih saja," sambung Sakura.

Kabuto tersenyum. "Baik. Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan pesankan untuk kalian."

Detik berikutnya Kabuto telah menghilang di antara ramainya para pengunjung yang tengah asyik berjoget ria.

"Kiba, Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan tempat apa-apa," jawab Kiba santai sambil mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari Sakunya, lalu mengambil salah satu batang dan membakarnya dengan korek api berbentuk pistol kecil. "Hanya tempat anak muda berkumpul untuk melepas penat dan stress dari kehidupan—" Kiba menghisap rokoknya, lalu melepaskan hembusan asap putih dari mulutnya, "—kami bersenang-senang dan bebas di sini."

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Sakura. Ia berusaha menahan sesak saat asap putih itu terhirup ke paru-parunya—meski ia tetap batuk beberapa detik kemudian.

"Khuk! Khuk!"

"Minuman datang."

Syukurlah di saat yang bersamaan Kabuto datang membawakan minuman yang tadi dipesannya. Secepat kilat Sakura menyambar segelas kecil cairan bening yang dibawakan Kabuto. Berniat menyegarkan kembali tenggorokannya yang terkontaminasi asap rokok.

"Huek!"

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sakura tersedak dan menumpahkan keluar cairan yang diteguknya. "Khuk! Mi—minuman apa ini!" bentak Sakura. "Ini bukan air putih! Rasanya aneh, baunya juga tak sedap dan menyengat!"

"Hahaha," Kabuto tertawa hambar. "Itu minuman untuk yang masih pemula sepertimu. Kadar alkoholnya masih sangat rendah."

Mata Sakura membulat lebar. "APA KAUBILANG? BERANINYA KAU MEMBERIKU MINUMAN SEPERTI ITU!" amuk Sakura sambil mendorong kuat tubuh Kabuto. "Orang tuaku bisa marah besar jika mereka tahu hal ini, bodoh!"

Sakura kembali mendorong tubuh Kabuto, namun kali ini Kabuto mulai beraksi, ia menahan kedua tangan Sakura, dalam sekejap memutar tubuh Sakura dan mengurungnya dalam pelukan erat. "Ah, kau liar juga rupanya," bisik Kabuto di telinga Sakura.

"Kiba tolong aku!" teriak Sakura. Ia berharap lelaki baik itu bisa menyelamatkannya dari Kabuto.

Sayangnya harapan Sakura harus pupus ketika seringai jahat muncul di bibir Kiba. "Bersenang-senanglah," ucapnya seraya bangun dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Aku akan cari kesenanganku juga. Selamat menikmati, Sakura." Kiba mengecup kasar pipi mulus Sakura, setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja tanpa membantu Sakura lepas dari Kabuto.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sakura pelan. "Apa yang sudah dia rencanakan padaku?" Mata Sakura mulai memanas, sepertinya ia akan menangis.

"Jangan takut, Sakura," bisik Kabuto, napas hangatnya memberikan sensasi menggelitik di tengkuk Sakura. "Seperti yang Kiba katakan, kita akan bersenang-senang." Perlahan Sakura bisa merasakan tangan Kabuto mulai bergerak menuju pinggang Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura di tengah rasa paniknya. Tapi Kabuto tak peduli. "AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" Menggunakan kaki dan tenaga monsternya, Sakura pun menginjak kuat kaki lelaki berambut perak tersebut.

"ARGHH! Sial!" kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura pun terlepas. Memberinya kesempatan untuk sedikit menjauh. "Berani juga kau ya!" ucap Kabuto kesal, lelaki itu kembali mendekat. Sakura bersiap dan dalam hitungan ketiga, satu tinjuan maut mendarat tepat di wajah Kabuto—membuat kacamatanya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan pernah sentuh aku lagi!" Sakura segera berlari menyelamatkan dirinya, sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Ia menerobos tubuh orang-orang ramai memenuhi ruangan dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Melawan aroma alkohol yang menyerang indra penciumannya. Bahkan meski sudah berhasil keluar dari tempat menyeramkan itu, Sakura tak berhenti berlari. Ia terus menggerakkan kakinya meski energi yang dimiliki sudah mencapai titik akhir.

Hingga ia terjatuh di tengah jalan yang sepi tanpa seorang pun yang melintas.

"_Hiks_," isakannya mulai terdengar. "_Hiks_, _hiks_, _hiks_." Isakannya semakin nyaring. "Apa yang, _hiks_, baru saja terjadi?" Sakura memeluk dua lutut yang tersandar di dadanya. "Aku harus, _hiks_, bagaimana?" Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. "Aku takut, _hiks_."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hawa sejuk malam yang menusuk masuk di antara sambungan benang-benang kemejanya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang masih panik dan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul satu bayangan lelaki tampan di dalam angannya.

"Hah!" Sakura membuka dua matanya cepat. Ia segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Memencet angka dua dan segera memilih tombol hijau untuk menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Tuuutt~ Tuuuttt~

_'Kumohon, angkatlah...'_

Tuuuttt~ Tuuuttt~

_"Halo?"_

Sakura merasa begitu lega saat mendengar suara hangat itu. Betapa ia merindukan suara ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _hiks_, aku takut..."

.

.

.

_"Kalau tidak salah, dia itu Inuzuka Kiba, dari kelas 2-C."_

Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya seraya bergerak gelisah di atas kasur empuknya. Mencari posisi nyaman untuk beristirahat malam, namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal-yang membuat pikiran dan jiwanya tak bisa tenang.

_"Dia terkenal _playboy_ dan cukup nakal. Dulu nyaris dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena membawa minuman keras, tapi karena orang tuanya kaya raya ... mereka menggunakan uang untuk menutup mulut pihak sekolah yang mengurus masalah itu."_

"Tch!" Sasuke bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Perkataan yang diucapkan Naruto terus terngiang di telinganya. Dari penjelasan singkat Naruto soal Kiba tersebut, lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang tersebut bukanlah anak baik-baik. Bukan lelaki terdidik yang bisa dipercaya. Bahkan bisa dibilang ... dia berbahaya.

"Tch. Aku kenapa?" Sasuke mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Mengapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam besar yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha melawan firasat buruk yang terus menghantuinya. "Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya ... dia bukan anak kecil."

Mata hitamnya lalu melirik ke arah pigura berukuran sedang di atas meja belajarnya. Di sana terpajang foto dirinya, Naruto dan Sakura saat masih berusia enam tahun dulu. Begitu manis, imut dan polos.

"Hn? Lagipula ... buat apa apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?!" Sasuke mencengkram erat selimut tebal miliknya. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Sasuke kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menikmati serat kain nan lembut yang membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang.

Ah, meski begitu ... tetap saja ada rasa tak enak menjalar di perutnya.

Grrrt. Grrrt. Grrrtt.

Sasuke merasakan getaran halus dari arah kanannya.

Grrrt. Grrrt. Grrrt.

Sasuke segera menyadari bahwa getaran itu berasal dari ponselnya. Dengan sigap, ia pun meraih benda persegi panjang tersebut. "Sakura?" ucap Sasuke saat melihat nama yang terpampang di _screen_ ponselnya.

"Halo?"

_"Sasuke-kun, _hiks_, aku takut..."_

Sontak _onyx_ Sasuke melebar, "Sakura kau ada di mana sekarang? Kau bersama siapa? Apa Kiba menyakitimu? Apa yang dia lakukan, huh?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Sangat jelas dari nadanya bertanya—lelaki ini tengah panik dan khawatir. Lelaki ini terkejut setengah mati.

"Hiks, _a—aku di suatu tempat yang cukup asing_, hiks, _di tepi jalan tertulis nama 'jalan Shizuoka'_," jawab Sakura dengan suaranya yang serak. _"Tolong aku, _hiks_, Sasuke-_kun_."_

"Sepuluh menit," ucap Sasuke serius. "Sepuluh menit, aku akan sampai di sana."

.

.

.

Sakura masih terisak pelan. Dengan jemarinya, ia membersihkan jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipinya. Ia tak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti ini. Rasa sesal dan marah mendesak hatinya. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena ini memang salahnya.

"Beristirahatlah di kamarku dulu," ucap lelaki tampan yang malam ini sudah jadi pahlawannya. "Kalau kau sudah tenang, baru pulang."

Sakura mengangguk pelan seraya melangkah memasuki kamar pribadi Sasuke.

Setelah berada di dalam, Sakura duduk di tepi kasur. Matanya menatap lurus ke bawah. Tangannya mengepal erat, air mata mulai mengalir lagi. "_Hiks_," isakan kembali meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. "Aku bodoh! _Hiks_, mengapa aku begitu bodoh!"

"Minum dulu." Sasuke datang sambil membawa segelas air putih hangat. Dengan tangannya yang bergegar, Sakura mencoba meraih gelas berisi air penuh tersebut. Namun melihat keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, Sasuke pun memiliki inisiatif lain.

"Biar aku saja yang pegang," ucapnya tenang. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia mengarahkan gelas tersebut ke bibir Sakura. Beruntung Sakura bisa meneguk air putih tersebut tanpa tumpah dan membasahi pakaiannya. "Sudah cukup?"

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas yang airnya kini sudah tinggal setengah ke atas meja. "Sudah sedikit baik?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam. Kemudian mulai menangis lagi. "_Hiks_, mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Mengapa tidak ada lelaki yang serius padaku, huh? _Hiks_." Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tapak tangannya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Sasuke terus-menerus melihat dirinya menangis seperti orang bodoh begini.  
Tapi Sakura juga tak bisa memungkiri rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dadanya saat ini, rasa sakit karena ditipu, sakit karena dipermainkan, dan sakit karena ia seolah dilecehkan sebagai seorang perempuan. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya, ia sanggup memerintah air matanya untuk tak tumpah ruah ... ia harus menangis untuk melepas belenggu di dadanya.

"Aku ... aku berusaha jadj gadis yang manis demi Menma, agar dia bisa menerimaku, _hiks_, agar dia bisa menjadikanku kekasihnya," ujar Sakura pelan.  
Sasuke hanya diam seraya menatap serius wajah sedih Sakura.

"Aku berusaha jadi perempuan cantik dan dewasa demi Itachi-_nii_. Agar dia, _hiks_, tidak menganggaku sebagai adiknya. Agar dia bisa melihatku sebagai seorang perempuan normal lainnya."

Sasuke perlahan mendekati Sakura.

"Dan Kiba ...," Sakura menelan salivanya, "dia bilang menyukaiku. Tulus menyukaiku. Tapi nyatanya," air mata kembali mengalir deras di wajahnya, "dia membohongiku. Dia mempermainkanku! _Hiks_." Sakura merapikan poni panjangnya yang berantakan. "Apa di dunia ini tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menerimaku? Apa tidak ada satu lelaki pun yang memahamiku?" Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya. "Apa aku—?"

"Sshhh," guman Sasuke pelan. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sakura merasakan suhu hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Tenangkan dulu dirimu," bisik Sasuke. Sakura pun menyadari posisinya saat ini, ia berada di dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Wajah lembap Sakura bersandar nyaman di dada Sasuke, sedangkan dagu bungsu Uchiha tersebut beristirahat di antara helaian merah muda milik Sakura.

"Sasu—"

"Jangan bawel," larang Sasuke. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Sakura. Rasanya begitu aman dan damai, tak menjijikkan seperti saat Kabuto yang melakukannya tadi. "Aku yakin di luar sana, ada satu lelaki yang tulus padamu," degupan jantung Sasuke begitu teratur dan tenang, "yang menyayangimu ... mencintaimu ... yang menyukaimu sebagai dirimu sendiri."

Sakura memejamkan matanya; menikmati dalam-dalam sensasi tentram dalam pelukan lelaki tampan ini. Rasanya tak ingin beranjak meski hanya sedetik.  
Sakura tak pernah menyangka, ada sisi hangat dari Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan super cuek ini.

"Kau tak perlu berubah demi orang lain..."

"Hmm..." Sakura menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari dada Sasuke, agar ia bisa menatap mata hitam nan menawan itu. "Apa itu benar? Apa lelaki yang seperti itu ada? Apa dia benar-benar tulus padaku, huh, Sasuke-_kun_?" wajah Sakura sangat serius dan penuh harap. "Apa kau serius, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak."

"E-eh?"

"Aku bercanda," ucap Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. "Aku hanya membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman."

Sakura terpaku; Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Sasuke-_kun_—"

"Lupakan ucapanku yang tadi," perintah Sasuke datar. Lelaki tampan ini lalu duduk di meja belajarnya. "Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik ... pulanglah."

Lagi-lagi ... mata Sakura memanas dan mulai meneteskan butiran kristal lainnya. Menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pergi. "Terimakasih," ucapnya sambil bangun, "aku pulang dulu." Gadis beriris zambrud tersebut segera melangkah keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Tanpa melihat ke belakang. Tanpa ada senyum di bibirnya.

Sementara Sang Pemilik Kamar, hanya menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan terasa begitu cepat. Seingat Sakura, baru saja insiden menakutkan semalam terjadi padanya. Rasanya pagi baru saja datang. Pagi yang kelam. Sakura terbangun dengan mata yang sembab dan bengkak. Pagi ini ia juga berangkat sekolah sendiri. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto, tak ada satu pun yang menungguinya. Lalu sekolah berjalan normal seperti biasanya-hanya saja terasa lebih sepi bagi Sakura, tanpa kehadiran dua sahabatnya.

Sahabatnya memang ada di dekatnya. Tapi mereka terasa begitu jauh dan tak tersentuh. Ada rasa ragu di hati Sakura. Bahkan meski untuk bertemu tatap saja Sakura tak berani.

Lalu waktu terus berjalan. Hingga bel berbunyi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jam pelajaran pun usai. Semuanya telah berkemas dan melangkah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Semua ini akan berakhir," gumam Sakura di tengah perjalanan pulangnya. Langkah kakinya begitu berat. Entah kenapa, hari ini rasanya beban yang dipikul punggungnya terasa lebih banyak dibanding hari lainnya-saat ada Sasuke dan Naruto di sampingnya.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

"Eh?" Sakura merasakan ada percikan air yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia lalu menatap langit di atasnya—yang saat ini berwarna hitam dan begitu gelap. "Ah! Akan turun hujan!" Sakura segera berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh sebelum kubik air tumpah dan membasahi bumi Konoha. Sakura terus berlari seiring tetesan air yang makin lebat. Syukurlah ia menemukan tempat untuk berlindung saat gerimis tipis telah berubah jadi hujan yang sangat lebat.

Telepon umum yang berdiri di tepi jalan.

Tanpa menunda waktu, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam bilik telepon umum tersebut. Beruntung tidak ada orang yang menggunakannya, jadi ia bisa bebas berteduh di sini sampai hujan reda nanti.

"Haaahhh." Sakura melepas napas lelahnya. Dengan jemarinya, ia membersihkan cipratan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. "Syukurlah aku bisa berteduh di sini."

Dan hujan pun terus menyerbu hingga beberapa menit ke depan.

Kaca dari bilik telepon umum yang dimasuki oleh Sakura sudah mulai berembun. Pandangan dari dalam ke arah luar mulai mengabur. Tapi Sakura tak peduli, yang penting ia tak basah kuyup. Menunggu hingga setengah jam ke depan, ia masih sanggup.

Klik!

Pintu bilik terbuka dari luar. Pandangan Sakura langsung tertuju pada orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar ... kalau itu orang asing bagaimana? Ia cuma sendirian di sini. Banyak kesempatan untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan di saat tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa menolongnya saat ini.

Tap.

Masuklah lelaki berambut hitam pekat. Rambutnya tampak melepet karena basah. Ah, tidak hanya rambutnya, seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dimandikan air hujan.

Lelaki itu segera menutup pintu dan baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di bilik ini saat ia berbalik.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Keduanya terdiam—namun mata masih saling berikatan dalam satu tatapan.

"Err ... aku kehujanan, jadi aku berteduh di sini," ujar Sakura canggung. Ruang bilik yang cukup kecil membuat tubuhnya mau tak mau harus berhimpitan dengan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku juga."

Hujan semakin lebat. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan mereda.

Keduanya sama-sama kikuk. Sama-sama bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura mencoba memecah ketidaknyamanan di antara mereka.

"Hn?"

"Untuk yang tadi malam. Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Hn. Bukan masalah."

Sakura kembali teringat akan kejadian semalam. Di saat ia menangis sendirian, saat ia merasa membutuhkan seseorang. Lalu di saat itu ia teringat akan Sasuke. Sasuke pun datang bagaikan pangeran berkuda yang menyelamatkan putri cantiknya. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Sasuke tak merespon.

"Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi," ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menahan hawa sejuk yang mulai masuk. "Saat aku menutup mata dan merasa ketakutan ... tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajahmu muncul di kepalaku. Aku merasa masih ada harapan untuk selamat," ujar Sakura jujur. "Dan betapa leganya aku saat mendengar suaramu menjawab panggilanku."

Sasuke belum memberi tanggapan apa pun.

"Lalu kaudatang, wajahmu begitu khawatir dan aku merasa begitu senang." Seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir Sakura. "Apalagi saat kau langsung memelukku di tengah jalan begitu, hihi, kau tak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya kepadaku."

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat mengeras. Entah karena kedinginan atau apa, Sakura tak tahu.

"Aku merasa begitu aman dalam dekapanmu," Sakura mengakui. "Dan aku—"

Dug!

Dua telapak tangan Sasuke menghantam kaca bilik tepat di dua sisi dekat kepala Sakura. Menyebabkan Sakura kaget bukan main. Ditambah lagi wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendekat ke wajahnya. "Aku serius," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "A—apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Soal ucapanku semalam." Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Mengenai seorang lelaki yang mau menerima dirimu sebagai sosok 'Haruno Sakura' yang sesungguhnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali dan pelan. "Apa ... kau tahu siapa lelaki itu?"

"Hn."

"Siapa?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Lalu bergerak perlahan semakin mendekat ke wajah gadis manis di depannya. Takut untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Sakura pun ikut menutup matanya. Angannya mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Orang itu—" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura, napas Sasuke begitu hangat, membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura bergidik seketika, "—aku."

_Deg!_

_Emerald_ Sakura melebar dua kali lipat daripada biasanya.

"Aku menyayangimu," gumam Sasuke di puncak ke kepala Sakura. Tubuh gadis yang tengah _shock_ itu kini sudah berada dalam dekapan eratnya. Tak peduli meski dalam keadaan basah kuyup, yang Sasuke mau saat ini hanyalah menahan Sakura lebih lama dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Jangan sampai lari dan pergi.

"Sasuke ... _kun_...?"

Sasuke melonggarkan sedikit lilitan tangannya di tubuh Sakura. "Hn?" Kening mereka saling menempel. Mata mereka begitu dekat. "Kau keberatan?"

"A—apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Maksudmu?"

"Err ... kita ini kan bersahabat. Apa kau ... apa kau tidak takut kalau ini akan menghancurkan hubungan baik kita. Apa—"

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," potong Sasuke. "Kau tenang saja."

"Tapi—"

"Hei," Sasuke menyentuh pelan pipi kiri Sakura. "Aku ini seorang Uchiha, aku bisa jadi sahabat sekaligus kekasih yang baik untuk Haruno Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai bangga.

Sakura mendengus, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan klan kebanggaanmu itu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku serius. Aku tak ingin ada lelaki lain yang mengisi hatimu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mengolah kejadian apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa semua ini nyata? Karena semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Rasanya begitu tak mungkin—tak mungkin Sasuke bisa menyukai dirinya yang begitu biasa jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lainnya.

Sakura lalu mendekat, ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Aku juga menyayangimu."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh jidatnya. Sasuke sedang mengecup pelan keningnya. Kecupan sayang sebagai pembuka hubungan baru mereka.

"_So, I got a girl?_" goda Sasuke dengan seringai nakalnya.

Sakura terkikik pelan. "Itu kalimatku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UANGKU HABIIISSS!" teriak Naruto sambil meremas keras dompet kulitnya. "Ternyata kalian makannya banyak juga ya!" protes Naruto pada dua sahabat yang berjalan beriringan di belakangnya, Sasuke dan Sakura, sepasang sahabatnya yang kini juga merangkap sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Itu 'kan sesuai perjanjian kita, Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil terkikik geli. "Lain kali traktir kami lagi yah!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah. "Lagipula kenapa harus di restoran yang malah sih?"

"Siapa suruh kau kalah," ejek Sasuke.

"Ha! betul kata Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah jika saja kau dan Sakura-_chan_ tidak jadian!" Naruto memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke dalam saku. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong ... kenapa kalian bisa jadian?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tentu saja karena kami saling suka dan sayang!" jawab Sakura bangga sambil bergelayut manja merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya." Naruto memicingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. "KALIAN PASTI BERSEKONGKOL AGAR AKU KALAH DAN AKU MENTRAKTIR KALIAN BERDUA!"

"Eh?" Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut. "MANA MUNGKIN KAMI BEGITU, BAKA!"

"Hmmmhhh..." Naruto menyipitkan matanya, memerhatikan baik-baik gerak tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih sedikit kaku. "Aku masih tidak percaya. Kalian mencurigakan!"

"Haaahhh, terserah kau saja, Naruto," ucap Sakura santai, "tidak ada gunanya memaksamu untuk percaya. Yang jelas, aku dan Sasuke_-kun_, memang menjalani hubungan yang serius!"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Kalian bohong!" Naruto masih saja keras kepala. "Buktikan kalau kalian serius!"

"Bagaimana cara membuktikannya, huh!" bentak Sakura saking kesalnya pada lelaki penggila ramen ini. "Kau ini ... sama sahabat saja tidak percaya."

"Aku akan percaya bahwa hubungan kalian itu serius, kalau kalian sampai menikah dan punya anak!"

Hn?!

Kalimat Naruto barusan sontak membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut. Keduanya saling berpandangan—coretan merah menghiasi wajah keduanya. "Ka—kalau soal itu ... err ... aku—"

"Hah! Kalian hanya berpura-pura pacaran!"

"DENGAR DULU, BAKA!" teriak Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke bumi. "Kami akan melakukannya nanti setelah lulus dari universitas! Kau lihat saja!"

"Ah aku tidak percaya!"

"Kau harus percaya!"

Dan pertengkaran mulut di antara Naruto dan Sakura pun kembali terjadi. Sasuke yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya bisa menatap dua manusia itu saling melempar argumen sambil berteriak seperti orang gila. _'Hn, mereka ini...'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya. Sasuke hanya diam memerhatikan keributan yang sudah jadi cemilannya itu. Segaris senyum tipis singgah di bibir Sasuke, ia bersyukur karena kini hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah membaik—setelah sebelumnya sempat terjadi masalah kecil di antara mereka. Tapi dengan masalah kecil itu, Sasuke bisa mengakui perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya untuk gadis manis bersurai merah jambu tersebut. Ia juga senang, hubungan Sakura dan Naruto sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Saling mengejek dan berteriak lepas. Saling memekik dan membela diri masing-masing. Tak ada lagi perjanjian _aneh_ di antara dua orang yang ia sayang. Tak ada kompetisi aneh yang membuat hubungan Naruto dan Sakura jadi merenggang.

Hah, Sasuke senang, semuanya berakhir.

"—iya, kan! Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa saat ini Sakura berada di hadapannya sambil membingkai wajahnya.

"Nanti sehabis lulus dari sini dan lulus dari universitas, kita akan menikah dan punya tiga anak, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sengaja dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Hn? Menikah?"

"Hahaha! Ayo buktikan padaku, Sakura-_chan_! _Teme_ tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kuuunnn_! Bilang padanya kalau nanti kita akan menikah!"

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kalian tidak jadi menikah, kalian harus memjadi pembantuku selama enam bulan tanpa gaji!" ancam Naruto.

Sakura makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke—membuat wajah Sasuke berubah merah semerah tomat. "Sasuke-_kuuun_, kumohon," Sakura memohon dengan tampangnya yang memelas. Ah, dia tahu saja bagaimana caranya meluluhkan hati Sasuke. Lagipula, mana ada yang tahan dengan kemilau mata zambrud gadis Haruno tersebut jika ditatap dalam jarak yang dekat?

Sasuke menutup matanya; memperpendek jarak bibirnya dan bibir Sakura.

_'Cup.'_

"Kita akan menikah, empat tahun lagi."

"Hore!" seru Sakura kegirangan. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Lihat? Kau dengar itu? Empat tahun lagi kami akan menikah! Hahaha!"

"Ah buktikan saja. Awas ya kalau tidak jadi menikah. Kalian akan jadi pembantukuuu~."

"Tapi kalau kami benar-benar jadi menikah, kau harus membelikan apa yang aku mau selama sebulan!"

"Oke, siapa takut!"

"_Deal?_"

"_Deal!_"

Kening Sasuke mengkerut. _'Apa-apaan mereka ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Baru saja satu perjanjian aneh terselesaikan. Sekarang sudah ada yang baru lagi? —dan kali ini sampai melibatkan dirinya juga. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _'Dasar orang-orang aneh,'_ gerutu Sasuke. Ia kembali jadi penonton di antara dua orang aneh yang masih sibuk mengucapkan kata-kata tak jelas di depannya.

Tapi meskipun dua orang itu sangat aneh, Sasuke tetap menyayangi mereka berdua.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menarik Sakura dan Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua," gumamnya pelan. Sakura dan Naruto yang kaget pun mendadak diam dan membisu. "Tetaplah jadi bagian di hidupku." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Sakura, sedangkan yang kanan bertengger di pundak Naruto. "Kalian berharga untukku."

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

**Tortilla de Patatas**: Makanan berupa dadar telur isi kentang khas spanyol.

**Spaghetti**: mie Italia yang berbentuk panjang seperti lidi

**Taco:** Makanan khas Mexico terdiri dari daging sapi yang diolah berpadu dengan sayuran. Lalu isian daging sapi dan sayuran ini diselimuti oleh kulit _tortilla _jagung, seperti kulit kebab namun terbuat dari jagung.

source: wikipedia.

Aku bukan pecinta kuliner. Jadi bingung mau pake makanan apa -_-

.

.

BTW.

Makasih ya udah mau baca dan review di chapter sebelumya. Maaf banget aku belum bisa bales satu-satu T_T ini waktunya mepet bangeeeetttt. Ini ficnya juga ga sempet diedit. Aku ngejar waktu banget agar bisa publish tanggal 20 tapi gagal T_T jadinya mesti telat deh. Aku pulang selalu sore dan aku ga punya modem lagi. jadi mesti ke warnet buat publish ficnya T_T (jadi curcol)

Mohon maaf kalo ch ini isinya ... rada maksa dan panjang bangeeettttt T_T #nangis

Review login akan aku bales, mungkin hari minggu ^_^

Yang review anonym... Seminggu lagi aku bakal ngedit fic ini untuk meminimalisir typo atau kesalahan dalam fic ini. Jadi sila cek aja ya, dikesempatan itu aku bakal bales review anonym di halaman chapter dua ini. ^_^

.

**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY~!**

**Keep spreading our love for SasuSaku, guys!**

**Stay still and strong, 'cause we are under the same sky :)**

**LOVE YOU!**

.

.

review ya :p

.

Sampai jumpa lagi :D

with love, Lucifionne.


End file.
